girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-08-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- If he's dumb enough to attempt to kill a Heterodyne scion in a structure newly co-opted by an active fragment of Castle Heterodyne's sentience system, then how the heck did he have the smarts to usurp the true Master of Paris? --MadCat221 (talk) 00:12, August 13, 2015 (UTC) : I'm operating on the hope/theory that he wasn't that smart, and that Beausoliel is an agent or face of the Master who's been watching/leading/training him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:36, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I find it hard to believe that the Master of Paris would choose a muddleheaded fool such as this guy as his replacement. He has the whole of Paris from which to choose and it was this guy? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I wasn't thinking his replacement, particularly. Maybe to be one of his engineers, or a member of his secret police. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:22, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::A narcissist is very difficult to integrate into one's organization. I'm thinking that the Master of Paris is not behind any of this, or that he is merely conducting a strange sort of psychological experiment along the same lines as Klaus conducts on captive Sparks. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking maybe the MoP is controlling Beausoliel. Someone made the astute comment that Paris seems to be full of puppets. Perhaps the MoP deals with all of his opposition this way - sneaks in a "servant" who is a mouthpiece and puppet for the Master, and then subtly observes, directs, and controls their efforts. I can't think that the MoP was seriously threatened by this boob, but he was curious about his experiments and so let him operate to see the results. Then when Agatha arrives at Paris, he brings her in and shows her around again observing the results. But perhaps this time the results ran faster than he antipated. Agatha seems to do that a lot. Xelvonar (talk) 13:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Given that Monsieur Andouille hooked up a piece of Castle Heterodyne to a communications device called a Telluric Wave Conductor capable of controlling every clank and other semi-sentient mechanical device in the City of Paris does not make him harmless. It makes him dangerous in the extreme--rather like allowing a chimpanzee run about with an Uzi. But, I must admit that there is the distinct possibility that Monsieur Andouille is the son of the Master of Paris. The MoP might well be doing what Klaus was doing early on in the Girl Genius story--testing his heir. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:23, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming Agatha doesn't actually want to take over Paris. I wonder if the fragment of the Castle will relinquish control on her say-so, even knowing she's the rightful heir. Luckyblackcat (talk) 04:55, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I've been kind of wondering how this particular fragment knows she is the rightful heir. It seems to be acting as if it thinks so, but it hasn't bitten her or anything. (And yes, there is the command voice, but I don't think that is dispositive.) --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::We do not know how long this development has been taking place. This fragment might have been in full communication with the Der Kestle well before the Take-Five Bomb went off. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I considered this myself, but there was only a short time between Der Kestle's repair and the activation of the Take-Five Bomb and the only long range instantaneous communications device we have seen is a kind of heliograph, good for a couple hundred miles at best. I'm gonna go with that's possible but unlikely. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 00:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Or perhaps it has no idea, but is so excited at even the prospect of an heir, that it's giving her the benefit of the doubt...for now. Dbreakey (talk) 00:07, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Heh, I'm liking that "for now" qualifier. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 00:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: I took a swim through the archives and found what I believe is an explanation for this problem. It is in the very center of this Quoting Count Beausoleil: '' ...But I think that this device was looted from Castle Heterodyne shortly after the destruction.'' -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think you may be right, especially with that reference to a telluric wave conductor in the first panel on that same page. I must learn to pay more attention before I flap my (virtual) yap. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 11:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) This gives agatha a big bargaining chip for the help of the master of paris in freeing mechanicsburg, if the castle is aware of what is at stake, it may even reluctantly comply in handing back paris later. -bikke